


The Next Ten Minutes

by disgustinglyperfect



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustinglyperfect/pseuds/disgustinglyperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so I definitely wrote this at 2am but it was worth it. Hernst Fake Dating AU featuring Herr and Frau Rilow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It's my first time writing Hernst and it's not perfect but who doesn't love a good fake dating au?

"Hey, Ernst?” Hanschen says into his phone, half hoping the boy on the other end wouldn’t pick up.

“Mm?” He hears Ernst mumble.

 _Fuck_. “So, this is super awkward, but you’re the only one I can ask, and-”

“Hansi, can you cut to the chase? It’s eight a.m.” Ernst cuts him off.

Hanschen sighs. “My parents are visiting tonight and they want to meet my, uh, _partner.”_

“Too bad you don’t have one, hm?” Ernst teases.

“Well, my parents don’t know that. I sort of told them I was in a relationship last winter, and now they’re expecting to meet them tonight.” Hanschen pinches the bridge of his nose, already regretting tapping Ernst’s number.

“Hanschen Rilow, are you asking me out?” Ernst purrs into the phone, making Hanschen shudder.

“Christ, Ernst don’t do that. And I only need someone to pretend. One night only.” Hanschen says.

The line is silent.

“Ernst? Are you still there?” Hanschen asks.

“Well, you make a fine offer, Hansi. I’ll be your pretend boyfriend.” Ernst says into the phone, calmly.

“Perfect! Thank you so much! I owe you one.” Hanschen says, raising his fist in the air.

“Yes you do.” Ernst says.

“Okay, be at my place at six.” Hanschen says. “You’re the best.”

“Yes I am.” Ernst says. “See you soon, _Hansi._ ”

The line goes dead, and Hanschen falls back on his bed, sighing. He puts his hand on his forehead and clenches his shirt in his fist in an effort to stop the butterflies in his stomach.

\-----

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Hanschen calls to his front door, smoothing out his dress shirt. He takes a deep breath and pulls the door open. Ernst stands on his front stoop, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Ernst!” Hanschen exclaims. He rakes his eyes up and down the boy in front of him, the butterflies returning as he takes in the black dress shirt and the black pants, a striking look. “Come in, come in.”

“I bought roses. Red for _passion_.” Ernst smirks as he hands the flowers to Hanschen.

Hanschen feels his face burning. “I’ll go get a vase.” He rushes into the kitchen.

“So, what are your parents like?” Ernst calls from the door.

“Pretty good. I’ve been out to them for almost two years. They’re super cool about it, thank God.” Hanschen replies.

Ernst follows him into the kitchen and hops up onto the counter. “And what do they know about me?”

“They know we went to school together. They know we studied together. That’s about it.” Hanschen shrugs.

“Okay. We need a story.” Ernst says.

“A what?”

“A story. So we have our facts straight.” Ernst wrinkles his nose. “How about… we’ve been together for almost a year and a half.”

“Christ, I’ve never fake dated anyone before.” Hanschen says as he slices the ends of the rose stems off. “I’m going to need a drink.”

Ernst grins. “Just follow my lead.”

 _I’d follow you anywhere,_ Hanschen thinks, then shakes his head. _Not around your parents, stupid._

The doorbell startles them both. Hanschen pulls Ernst off the counter and hands him the roses, ordering him to stuff them into the vase. He smoothes out his dress shirt and opens the door, immediately smothered by a wool coat and the scent of perfume.

“Mama, Papa.” Hanschen says. “ _Wilkommen._ ”

“Hello, Hanschen.” His mother smiles, giving him a peck on the cheek. His father gives his hand a shake and pulls him in for a hug.

“How was the drive?” Hanschen asks as his parents remove their coats and winter shoes.

“Cold. You couldn’t have picked a _warmer_ part of Germany, _Liebling_?” His mother sighs.

“Mama, if you wanted warm, you could visit Thea and Melitta.” Hanschen smiles.

“Your sisters are not about to have their parents visiting them at university, son.” His father smiles warmly. “Anyhow, I think there’s a storm coming through. We might have to leave a tad bit early tonight.”

Hanschen shrugs and leads his parents into the kitchen.

“Oh, this must be your boyfriend!” His mother exclaims as she catches sight of the boy at Hanschen’s table.

Hanschen hesitates, startled at the term boyfriend, but nods. “Yes, this is Ernst.”

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rilow. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ernst says, standing and extending his hand.

They all shake and the three sit at the table, while Hanschen busies himself with cooking.

“Do you need any help, Hansi?” Ernst calls.

“No, I think I’m okay, it’s just salmon. How difficult could it be?” Hanschen calls back, but Ernst appears at his side instantly.

“I saw you in Home Ec. I think you need some help.” Ernst mutters, before beginning to mash the potatoes.

“So, how did you two meet?” Hanschen’s mother asks.

“I told you, Mama. We went to the boys’ school together.” Hanschen reminds her. “We’ve known each other since we were fourteen.”

“Ah, that was back when that Melchior boy and young Wendla were… what was it? Having relations?” His mother asks. “How are they doing?”

“Well they’re no longer having _relations_.” Hanschen replies, and then pinches Ernst’s arm to stop him from laughing. “But we’re all still friends.”

“And wasn’t that the year that the Stiefel boy almost died? He tried to jump off a bridge, I think.” His father adds.

“Yes, but he’s doing well now.” Hanschen says, accidentally brushing hands with Ernst as he passes over a spoon. His face begins to burn. “He, Wendla, and Melchior live in our building, actually.”

“Really? Well, that’s fortunate.” His mother smiles.

Ernst nudges Hanschen’s hip with his own, grinning.

“What?”

“You said _our_ building.” 

“ _Shit_. Just go with it.” Hanschen mutters. 

“How long have you been together?” Hanschen’s father asks.

“We’re coming up on a year and a half.” Ernst’s smile widens, then leans over and pecks Hanschen’s cheek.

“And you already live together?” His mother asks, but she’s smiling.

Hanschen shrugs. “It’s cheaper to share a place.”

“Also because _we love each other_.” Ernst adds, pinching Hanschen’s arm. Hanschen responds by stepping on Ernst’s foot.

“Yeah, duh. Obviously.” Hanschen agrees.

His parents smile. So far, so good.

“So how did you two get together?” His father asks.

_Shit._

“Well, we’d been friends for years. And one day, we both just figured it out.” Ernst shrugs. “We’ve been together ever since.”

He looks at Hanschen, and Hanschen has to resist the urge to kiss him right there. He turns back to his salmon, sprinkling it with spices.

“Ernst, would you get some water for us?” Hanschen asks.

“Sure, Hansi.” Ernst smiles, pecking his cheek and grabbing the water pitcher. Hanschen blushes at the nickname and the sudden kissing. Ernst had been calling him that forever, but only now did he pay attention to it. And he’d never _kissed_ his cheek before.

When the dinner is ready, they sit at the table. As they say grace, Hanschen feels Ernst take his hand under the tablecloth, and turns to him. Hanschen’s brain feels fuzzy when he sees Ernst’s eye light up. They share a grin and quickly look back to the dinner.

The evening continues quite smoothly. They eventually bring out the wine and Hanschen’s mother begins to fawn over the couple.

“You two are so cute, aren’t they cute, Karl?” She coos. “Oh, their wedding will be so _adorable_.”

Ernst catches Hanschen’s eye, and smirks. Hanschen looks away, blushing. _Fuck this boy and his gorgeous smile._

“Oh, Hanschen, you chose a good one. He’s very nice and so handsome.” Frau Rilow smiles warmly at the two. 

Ernst looks up at Hanschen, and Hanschen can swear he sees the boy’s eye twitch in a wink.

_Well, two can play at that game._

Subconsciously _(or is it?)_ , Hanschen slings his arm across Ernst’s shoulders. Ernst responds by resting his hand on Hanschen’s knee, sending chills up Hanschen’s thigh. He suppresses a shudder and brings his arm in closer, causing Ernst to rest his head against Hanschen’s shoulder.

Herr Rilow gazes out the window and suddenly speaks up. “Claudia, look at the weather! The storm is here.”

The four look outside and see an angry flurry of turbulent snow and sleet. Hanschen’s parents stand and begin pulling on their coats.

“Thank you for having us over, _geliebt_.” Frau Rilow smiles. “And for introducing us to Ernst.”

Ernst smiles and stands, shaking hands with both of them. 

“Yes, _sohn_ , you take care of this one. He’s a good boy.” Herr Rilow winks.

“Yes, Papa.” Hanschen smirks. He stands, opening the door for his parents and watching them walk to their car. He waves, then closes the door and turns to Ernst.

“So, I think that went well.” Ernst grins.

Hanschen laughs. “That went perfect.”

“It’s late. I should leave. It’ll be a long walk home.” Ernst says, eyeing the weather.

“You _walked_ here?” Hanschen gapes.

Ernst shrugs. “It wasn’t storming when I came.”

Hanschen shakes his head, walking to his linen closet. He takes out a pillow and a spare quilt, and places them on the couch.

“You can stay here tonight. I don’t want you walking in that storm.” Hanschen says.

Ernst smiles. “Hanschen, you don’t have to look out for me. I really need to get home. My cat-”

“I am not letting you leave this apartment.” 

They stare each other down for a minute. Finally, they both break down into laughter, just like they used to in school. Hanschen flops down onto the couch beside Ernst, slinging his arm back around his neck.

“So, we learned that we make one fantastic couple.” Hanschen says.

“And now we can go back to friends.” Ernst replies. Hanschen’s heart sinks, and he brings his arm back from around Ernst’s neck. His smile drops and Ernst gives him a concerned look.

“What’s wrong, Hansi?” He asks.

Hanschen just shakes his head.

“Come on, you can-”

“I can’t take this anymore!” Hanschen exclaims, standing. “You drive me mad, Ernst. You’re so cute and helpful and nice and smart and fucking incredible. And I’m so in love with you it’s insane. This evening only made me love you even more.”

He turns away from Ernst, embarrassed. What was he thinking? Just telling him _everything_ like that?

“Are you _trying_ to make me love you? What are you _doing_?” Hanschen mutters.

The apartment is silent for an eternity. Finally, Hanschen feels arms sliding around his waist, and Ernst resting his head against his back.

“I’m in love with you too, Hanschen.” Ernst murmurs. Hanschen shudders. Ernst only calls him by his full name when he’s being serious.

“You…” Hanschen trails off, his brain working out the seven simple words. 

“Yes. I thought it was obvious.” Ernst replies. “Pretending to be dating you was _killing_ me. I was so close to you all the time.”

Hanschen turns, facing Ernst. “This is a stupid question, but do you want to be my real boyfriend?”

Ernst grins his cute little grin and leans in, closing the already unbearably small distance between them. Their lips meet and they move with each other slowly, testing the waters. 

It’s Hanschen and Ernst, together as one, the way they were meant to be. When Hanschen opens his eyes, they’re sitting on the couch.

“Still really need to get home?” Hanschen smirks. 

Ernst shakes his head, blushing. “My cat will survive.”

A buzz startles them both. Hanschen checks his messages and laughs out loud.

**DEAD POETS SOCIETY 2.0**

**princess melchi:** _HOLY SHIT MORITZ YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS_

 **dead man walking:** _WHA T WHY_

 **princess melchi:** _LOOK OUT THE BACK WINDOW_

 **dead man walking:** _OH MYGOD THEY F INALLY GOT TOGEHTER_

Hanschen types in a reply and drags Ernst to his window. “I keep forgetting they live across the courtyard from me.”

 **händsome rilow:** _wrong chat, losers_

He waves at the window across from his patio, where two male figures wave back through the thick snow storm.

“Is that Melchior and Moritz?” Ernst squints, waving as well.

 **princess melchi:** _this is happening oh my god we need to tell everyone they all owe me money_

 **dead man walking:** _you guys couldnt have waited until after christmas??_

“Yep.” Hanschen smirks and tugs Ernst in for a kiss, closing the blinds with his free hand.


End file.
